


Existence

by EternalFangirl



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: But Mallory is treated well, F/M, It's a good arrangement, Living blood bag, Multi, She just has to give a little blood every day, Strange lifestyle dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFangirl/pseuds/EternalFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory was homeless until she struck a deal with Adam to save her life from him. Now she lives in his house. Like cattle. Weirdly enough, she doesn’t mind. Adam doesn’t mind so much either. </p>
<p>(The pairing is Adam and Eve still, with Mallory attached. Sorry, I couldn’t bear to separate Adam and Eve.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Same old, Same old

**Author's Note:**

> Gourmet Everyday is a real company. The name Mallory means unfortunate.

I have the weirdest living situation in the history of mankind.

You see, I live with a vampire. An actual drinks-my-blood-and-smacks-his-lips-after sort of vampire. His name is Adam, and he had found me one dark winter night trying to find something edible in the garbage littered around the streets of Detroit. I had bargained my ass off with the hungry vampire, very certain it was going to fail and he was going to end me.

He hadn’t. Yet.

He had, instead, brought me to his house. I was his… I guess the most accurate term would be ‘pet’. But no, people love their pets. I am… cattle. Yes, that’s it. But strangely enough, I don’t mind. I get to live in an actual house, sleep in a bed, get gourmet meals delivered for me whenever I want, and can ask for shopping allowances whenever. All for a mouthful of blood everyday. Why would I ever feel bad about an opportunity like this?

But there are rules. Tons of rules. I am not supposed to touch any of his shit. I am not to let the man who delivers my food inside the house. I am not allowed to listen to his music. When his wife calls, that’s my cue to go away to my room and stay there till he is done. None of my shit is to get out of my room. I will feed him everyday. I will not skip any meals. I will never tell anyone about him.

It’s not as bad as it sounds. After a while, you get the hang of living with Adam.

I yawned and checked the clock as I washed my dishes. It was almost 8 PM. He was going to be up any minute now. I quickened my pace. Just as I was putting the plate away, I heard the floorboards creek. My vampire was awake.

I lingered in the kitchen, opening and closing the oven door, wincing at the weird sound it makes. I open the fridge to pull out a bottle of water, change my mind, and closed it again.

“Mallory.”

Even though I had expected him, I still jumped at his sinful voice. He stood there, sleepy and hungry, wearing the oldest robe I have ever seen–the one he clearly favours over all others. The jeans he has perhaps hastily pulled on is unbuttoned. I don’t mention it to him.

“Come on,” he says, turning and moving to the living room, certain I will follow. I do, swallowing. My heart-rate is increasing. It always does, no matter how many times I do this. Adam says it is primal fear–prey afraid of it’s hunter.

By the time I enter the living room, Adam is already sprawled on the sofa. I demurely sit next to him. I can feel his gaze on my neck, on my pulse. I shiver.

“Ready?” He slides his fingers into my hair, positioning my head properly. His hands are cold. When I nod, he pounces.

The feeling of his bite, of the first moment when he breaks skin, is painful. It is quick, though, and that is a mercy. Soon, his fangs begin to feel good, and with his nose buried in my shoulder, I moan and tilt my head back to give him better access. He sips delicately, his hand tightening in my hair, his nose digging into my shoulder, and I whimper, crossing my legs and squirming. I can feel muscles tightening in me. His other hand comes to my thigh and holds it tightly.

Soon, he dislodges his fangs from my neck. His licks the blood as it starts to seep through. I shiver as I feel his tongue lapping at my neck. They are glistening, red with my blood, and beautiful. His eyes close. He seems blissful.

I let out a breath and get up. Taking the napkin I had picked up from the kitchen, I clean the little wound. “Done?”

He nods, his eyes still closed and his head back. He is the picture of ecstasy. I know there is nothing he wants to say to me, and nothing he wants to hear, so I leave him be and go to my room. In my tiny room, I change into my pyjamas and get into bed.  I pick up my novel, open to the bookmarked page and begin to read.

Pretty soon, I hear the music. Adam is an amazing musician, and he is currently in a jovial mood, apparently. I do not kid myself into believing it is because of me. His music is still melancholy in a way, but far more upbeat than anything I have heard this week. Perhaps his wife is going to visit. I haven’t met her yet, but I talked to her on the phone once. She had insisted, and Adam had sulked while we had talked. She had told me the only way to improve his mood was for her to come home to him, but she hadn’t been ready to travel then. That had been two months ago. Maybe it was time.

I fell asleep listening to the music that heralded the coming home of the woman who holds my vampire’s heart.


	2. The Mistress of the house

Adam cannot sit still. He is edgy and fidgeting, which is making me nervous too. He hasn’t fed today, because he insists that he will eat with Eve. The waiting is making both of us nervous.

I don’t know why, but I want to impress Eve. Adam isn’t exactly what you would call gregarious, so I barely knew anything about her. Even though I had talked to her once on the phone, I couldn’t help but be nervous about making a good impression on the latest vampire in my portfolio.

Adam was sitting on his couch, his head turning to the window behind him every time a car passed in the street. I was waiting too–waiting for Eve to arrive or for Adam to tell me to piss off. Neither of those things were happening, so I was perched on the revolving chair next to the overflowing desk, trying not to touch his shit.

We both heard the car brake outside the house at the same time. Before I could turn to look at him, Adam was up and moving out to the hall. I didn’t stop him, or say anything. What would I say? I decided I was just going to sit there like a good girl till they asked for me.

I heard Adam open the door and held my breath.

“Eve.”

Curiosity got the better of me and I stood up, sneaking to the entry of the hall, and peeked out.

I suddenly wished I hadn’t.

It was nothing gross. It was just that, knowing that they had been away from each other for quite a while, I knew that these were tender, private moments. I could see them clearly, wrapped in each other at the end of the hall as if nothing and nobody mattered to them.

Eve was a vision. Where I had assumed her to be like the only vampire I knew, she was a beautiful contrast to her broody husband. Her hair was platinum blonde, almost silver, and her white leather jacket and trousers made her look like the yang to his yin. Together, they fit into one whole.

I watched, perplexed, as Adam invited her into his house, and formally took her gloves off. What an odd ritual. How did it feel, to be the only one (or one of few) to know and honour such lost traditions still? How did they feel away from each other? Incomplete?

“Your little human seems to be spying on us.”

Eve’s words registered in my brain only when Adam turned to glare at me. I gulped and looked at Eve. “Sorry. I was curious about you.”

“Well, then,” she said with an honest smile. “What a coincidence. I was curious about you too.” She walked towards me, Adam trailing after her. “You smell exquisite. Mallory, was it?”

I nodded, absolutely certain Adam had not told her anything about me, except the facts. He didn’t know anything about me.

Eve and I walked to the couch and sat. “And how old are you, Mallory? I had expected you to be older, I believe. It is very brave of you to live with my grumpy husband at such a small age.”

I snorted when I saw Adam roll his eyes. “I am twenty-two. And I am lucky too, I guess. If he threw me out, I would be dead by next winter.”

Eve tutted. “Ah, yes. The winters here _are_ brutal. Do you have no fam–”

“Eve,” Adam whined. “I am hungry.”

“Well, I am famished, and you do smell divine, Mallory.” I blushed a little at the unexpected compliment. Adam had never told me that. “Perhaps conversation will be a little better once we feed. Have you eaten?”

“Yes,” I reassured her, feeling my pulse speed up. “Please, go right ahead. Adam once said flying makes you guys hungry.” I bared my neck by shrugging my hair back. I saw her eyes–a very weird shade that looked almost gold–linger on my pulse and then come back to my face.

“Thank you,” she said as she scooted closer to me. Her hand snaked on the sofa towards me, clamping gently on the back of my neck. Her nose came close to my neck and she took a big sniff. Her hand came to my thigh. Moves I was used to, but still something in the way she was sniffing me made me shudder with delight. I licked my lips and looked at Adam, who was looking at us like a hungry wolf.

When Eve’s fangs pierced me, I was surprised enough that my low moan escaped before I could stop it. She didn’t let go, though the hand on my thigh twitched. I felt her hot, wet tongue lick at the blood seeping out from beneath her fangs. It was so unbelievably hot to be bitten by Eve I wondered if Adam had been doing it wrong all these weeks.

There was a slight rushing of wind and I felt Adam press on my other side. His hand grabbed at the inside of my thigh and he pulled my other leg towards him, his other hand sliding behind me in a copy of Eve’s. I felt them lock hands at the base of my skull before I felt his bite.

The feeling of having both of them feeding on me was far beyond what I felt with Adam. I barely choked back my scream as I felt warmth pool in my belly, the delicious licking of both the vampires just a hair too much. I started to pant, squirming without thought, my legs obscenely spread with one leg in each lap beside mine.

Eve’s hand started to move up from my thigh, and I was afraid–excited–that she was going to finger me. Instead, she surpassed my wet pussy completely and grabbed hold of my right breast. I whimpered at the contact, unable to believe it was possible to feel this much from a single feed. Eve pressed her thumb over my cotton-covered nipple till it peaked.

Only then did she dislodge her fangs and sit back up, looking drunk and pleased with herself. “Well, aren’t you a delicious little darling?” she said, but my brain was too caught up in the sensations in my pussy to register her rhetoric question. Instead, I tilted my head back and shivered when Adam grunted and moved back himself.

“You never told me she was so responsive, Adam,” said Eve. Adam only smiled and threw his head back to the couch. Eve mirrored his pose. I sat there, between the two well-fed vampires, reeling from the raging hormones and wondering why my blood looked so beautiful dripping from their mouths.

“Leave us,” Adam said in a low, rumbly voice that made me shiver.

I instantly started to stand, as I had always done when ordered to. Eve made a negative sound in the back of her throat. I hesitated, then started to move when she didn’t say anything. Adam’s legs were sprawled in the space between the couch and the coffee table. I tried to navigate past them by turning towards him a bit. Looking down, I carefully put one foot between his legs. Before I could lift the other, my eyes caught the bulge in his pants.

He was aroused.

Before either of them could change their mind, I stumbled past the couch and ran to my little bedroom. I slammed the door to my room–forgetting Adam’s rule about no noise–and leaned my back against it.

_What the bloody buggering shagging motherfuck just happened?_

That was the most erotic thing that has ever happened to me.

Behind me, through the door, I could hear the floorboards creak as Adam and Eve made their way upstairs. I could hear everything very well in here, because the old house around me has thin and frail walls.

The moan that I heard made me whimper myself. Eve sounded as if she was in heaven, tempted with the apple of sin. I knew exactly what they were doing.

Trying to ignore the need to grind my palm on myself down there, I hurriedly wiped away the sticky, crusty blood that was drying on my neck. I didn’t feel like reading today–I was too jittery, too focused on what had just happened. So I just changed into my sleeping shorts and slipped into bed.

I was feeling too hot, and losing the fight to not listen to the activities upstairs. Adam groaned and I heard a thump, which made me acknowledge just how difficult it was going to be for me to sleep.

Before I knew it, my palm was rubbing at my mound over my clothes. I needed to… The rhythmic sound of the headboard bumping the wall spurred me on, and pretty soon I had two fingers in myself and my lower lip caught in my teeth. I thought about how Eve’s hand had felt on my breast. I imagined it again, my eyes screwed shut, as I thought about Adam pounding into me with the same rhythm I could hear in my ear. Unconsciously, I tried to match my movements to his, imagining his wife kissing me as she cradled my neck…

I came when I heard Eve scream.

It was nothing like the orgasms I usually gave myself. Instead of feeling relaxed and sleepy, I felt as if I had run a marathon–my body was jelly, my breath caught in my throat as I gasped for breath. I could feel my muscles clench inside me.

There were several questions I should have worried about right then. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I a lesbian? A bisexual? Was I into submission? How kinky was I? Was it wrong?

But then I realized I didn’t give a flying fuck because I had just had a very wonderful orgasm. Why would I want to worry about what was right or wrong? There was no one in my life other than the two vampires I had just fed, and they weren’t judging me for my fantasies.

So I went to sleep, breathing in the heady scent of my own sex and listening to Adam and Eve above me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is probably the kinkiest thing I will write. Ideas and prompts are very welcome. This chapter was supposed to be more of the a conversation between Eve and Mallory, but it got out of hand. Sorry. I blame Adam’s hunger for the too-short chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Adam and Eve are still the principal pair in this story, simply because I cannot for the life of me imagine Adam with someone else. Mallory is basically just a pet, and both Adam and Eve will have lots of fun with her. Sexuality is a fluid concept for them both, and they are used to other playmates with them in bed.


End file.
